What did Edward really leave behind
by AliceCarlisleFan
Summary: this is when ed leaves in N/W but he didn't know she was pregnant, But it turns out not to be one but eight children. A hundred years later what happens when the kids and bella go back to forks          and the cullens are there.    will the kids hate AV
1. Chapter 1

**t****hat this is my new fanfiction**

**here is a summary**

**Edward left in new moon but what he didn't know was that he left not just Bella but his 8 children, when they meet what will happen

* * *

**

**Names Octuplet **

1st born: **Edward-Junior Emmett Jasper Swan-Cullen** _or _**E-J, Jay-Jay  
**Powers: _**Can read minds from anywhere on Earth, Can control mines and Can project what people are thinking onto anyone.**_

2nd born: **Anthony-Jacob Charlie Carlisle Swan-Cullen **_or _**A-J, Tony  
**Powers: _**Can show any memories of anyone to any people, Does not have to be anywhere near them. **_

3rd born: **Masen-Samuel Philip Benjamin Swan-Cullen **_or _**Masen, Benjy  
**Powers: _**Mental shield can protect anyone, Can turn himself and anyone invisible **__**  
**__**  
**_  
4th Born: **Elizabeth Renee Angela Swan-Cullen **_or_** Lizzie, Angel  
**Power:_**Can control emottions and sence them through mind or totch, can create illusions**_

5th Born: **Emmalie Marie Jessica Swan-Cullen **_or _**Emma, Jem or Em  
**Powers:_** See future much better than Alice, Can also track pleople through her visons**_

6th Born: **Jasce Esme Kimberley Swan-Cullen **_or _**Jazz, Kimmy  
**Powers:_** Teloportion, telephathic, telekinises, pulthetic Pulse/ Force Field, Can make physical pain, Cut all sences, can control elements.**_

7th Born: **Renesmee Rose Lilian Swan-Cullen **_or _**Nessie, Lily  
**Powers: _**Show anything through one totch and can read mines through one totch. No shield can stop her, Shap-shifter.**_

8th Born: **Carlie Alice Isabella Swan-Cullen **_or _**Carls, Izzy  
**Powers: _**Physical Shield she can block anything, she can control weather.**_

**Bella is a sponge she aborbs others powers as well as her mind shield,**

**_Apperences_**

Jay-Jay, looks exactly like Edward, if he was human, Green eyes, bronze hair and 6.1 height.

Tony, looks identical to Jay-Jay but only 6.0

Benjy, is a mixture of both bella and Edward, has gold eyes like vampires, Brown hair with bronze highlights, 6.0 hieght

Angel, female verson of Benji,gold eyes that change with emottions, Bronze hair, with streaks of brown. 5.9

Jem, looks like bella but with green eyes, brown hair, 5.8

Kimmy, look the same as jem but has brown eyes the sames as bellas old ones, Brown hair with some bronze, 5.7

Lily, Girl verson of edward, Bronze hair, brown eyes,5.8

Izzy, Looks the sames as lily but has brown hair with bronze and green eyes with brown fleaks, 5.7

* * *

**JPOV **_Jasce (kimmy)_

First Day at a new school great, it has been 100 years since we were born and mom has done a great job with out our pig headed father. We started walking to our cars My Blue Jaguar 2106 and E-Js Black Volvo 2105, he loves that car and if anyone totched it prepar to pay, We got in Jem, Lily, Izzy and I in my car while Angel and the boys in Jay-Jays. **(A/N i don't know cars)**  
We left and started racing, I used my telekinises to turn of Jays engion and we raced ahead. We pulled up a minute before the volvo. The boys and Angel got out first and walked over to ours, I nodded to Jem, Iz and Lily so they opened there doors at the same time as me, all heads were on us. Jay cringed and I pecked into his mind and laughed. Suddenly Benjy's shield going up followed by Iz's. I looked around and sniffed _Vampire _I thought and Jay nodded, we started to walk towards the office when we saw 2 cars, One a Red BMW and the other a Silver Volvo. _Oh no the cullens _I thought and Jay again nodded we walked to the office and entred and walked up to the old lady behind the desk.  
"Hi we are the Swan kids Edward-Junior, Anthony-Jacob, Masen-Samuel, Elizabeth , Emmalie, Jasce, Renesme and Carlie" I said to her.

* * *

**Hay please tell me if you like this story or not, if you do i will write more but i need more than 5 good reviews**

**sorry About my spelling. **

**please Review**


	2. messgae

Hello my valiant readers, I am so sorry that I have not updated in ages. To tell the truth I have been very busy with school and writing my own book. But that is all about to change. I am going to try and update all my stories as soon as possible but first I am going to go over my stories and fix up a few mistakes I have noticed. But I might be a few weeks. As I am a Uni student now.

So order of what stories to be updated

Isabella Marie Cullen Potter Weasley

Bella Swan the Pokémon Trainer

The Power Coven

Bella Xaviera

What did Edward really leave behind

Edward is such an idiot

I want to thank you all for loving my stories tho.

Peace out

AliceCarlisleFan


End file.
